


This Summer

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Pairing, F/M, Fireworks, M/M, Randomness, Rare Pairings, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Jangan terlalu dekat, jangan biarkan isi pikiranmu terbaca, jangan tunjukkan apapun yang mencerminkan keinginan terpendam—tiga hal itu sudah menjadi slogan hidup Atsumu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.Atsumu, Natsu, dan pertunjukan kembang api tahun ini.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- Natsu di sini sekitar 16-an; si Kembar & Hinata (Shoyo) akhir usia 20-an.  
> \- klise ala _shojo manga_
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi

Atsumu menatap sosok gadis berambut jingga itu dalam diam. Beberapa langkah di belakang Osamu, Shoyo-kun, dan adik Shoyo-kun yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja, ia berdiri sendiri, mengamati gerak-gerik remaja yang menggandeng kedua kakaknya sembari tertawa riang.

 

Mereka berempat sedang mengunjungi festival kembang api malam ini, dengan kesepakatan mengenakan yukata atas dasar kengototan seorang Hinata Natsu. Shoyo-kun tidak menolak keinginan adiknya. Osamu—saudara kembarnya yang melangkahinya dalam hal pernikahan itu—dengan senang hati menyetujui usulan Natsu, meski tidak tampak jelas di wajahnya. Apakah demi memuaskan hati sang Adik Ipar? Atau malah dengan motif tersembunyi, yakni mengamati sosok Shoyo-kun dalam balutan yukata yang Osamu pilihkan?

 

Atsumu mencurigai kedua kemungkinan itu sama benarnya, tetapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

 

Untuk sekali ini, Atsumu memilih bungkam.

 

(karena niatnya menyetujui usulan Natsu-chan juga bukan tanpa motif tersembunyi)

 

**.**

 

Setelah melaksanakan agenda wajib (baca: wisata kuliner) dan terjebak di antara kerumunan pengunjung, Natsu menggembungkan pipi kesal karena terpisah dari sang Kakak (Kandung). “Tuh ‘kan! Lepas pandangan sebentaaar aja, Onii-chan udah dimonopoli Osamu-san lagi. Padahal ‘kan Natsu masih pingin ngobrol sama Onii-chan…”

 

Atsumu mendengus mendengarnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah teratur di samping Natsu, mengawasi agar tidak ada orang iseng yang menggoda adik iparnya ini, serta agar Natsu tidak tertelan keramaian. Satu lirikan, satu pikiran; apa postur tubuh penghuni keluarga Hinata memang sudah _fix_ mungil semua?

 

Natsu balas meliriknya tajam. Jari telunjuk di arahkan tepat ke muka Atsumu. “Enggak semua anggota keluarga Hinata badannya pendek, ya! Aku bakal jadi tinggi ngelampauin Shoyo-niichan! Ingat-ingat itu, Atsumu-san!”

 

Atsumu terbahak mendengarnya. Beberapa kali batuk kemudian, ia akhirnya bisa bicara (perutnya masih sakit astaga), “Sejak kapan kamu bisa baca pikiran, Natsu-chan?”

 

Natsu masih menggembungkan pipi, mata terpejam kesal. Kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada, dagu sedikit dinaikkan. “Soalnya habis ngeliatin Natsu kayak _gitu_ , apalagi kalau orangnya kenal Shoyo-niichan, mereka selalu tanya pertanyaan yang sama. Natsu sampai hapal jadinya ‘kan!”

 

Atsumu terbahak lagi, tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sampai terbungkuk ia mendengar jawaban Natsu barusan, tanpa peduli jika keributannya diperhatikan pengunjung lain.

 

Natsu jelas semakin tersinggung. Gadis berambut jingga sebahu itu memukul pundak Atsumu berulang kali. “Atsumu-san jahat! Kenapa sih, kalian berdua sama-sama nyebelin?!”

 

“Karena— _uhuk_ —kami _kembar_?”

 

Pukulan dari Natsu makin bertubi-tubi datangnya. Tak begitu menyakitkan jika dibanding tendangan terbang legendarisnya Osamu, tetapi Atsumu merasa sudah waktunya mengalah. Masih sambil tertawa, ia menangkis serangan Natsu. Kata ‘ _maaf, maaf_ ’ terucap di antara gelak tawa dan kebisingan festival.

 

Puas mengomeli sang Kakak Ipar, Atsumu dijatuhi sanksi mentraktir Natsu _apapun_ yang gadis itu inginkan.

 

Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata manis, Natsu _nyengir—_ persis seperti Shoyo-kun.

 

“Janji lho ya. Apapun yang aku mau lho ya.”

 

Lalu ia pergi melangkah duluan sambil berseru senang. Kedua tangan dikatupkan di depan bibir. Angin malam meniup helaian rambut jingga, dikuncir dua di bawah telinga. Pita merah, senada dengan yukata yang Natsu kenakan, berkibar sesuai arah angin.

 

Senyuman Atsumu memudar.

 

Jemari terkepal, ditahan agar tidak terulur pada punggung yang makin lama makin menjauh darinya. Kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala, lalu ia pun mulai menyusul Natsu dengan langkah tak tergesa.

 

Toh, Atsumu juga harus jaga jarak.

 

(jangan terlalu dekat, jangan biarkan isi pikiranmu terbaca, jangan tunjukkan apapun yang mencerminkan keinginan terpendam—tiga hal itu sudah menjadi slogan hidup Atsumu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini)

 

**.**

 

Bahkan setelah pertunjukan kembang api dimulai, sosok Osamu dan Shoyo-kun masih tak tampak, tak peduli kemanapun mata memandang.

 

Namun Natsu, yang atensinya tertuju sepenuhnya pada langit malam bertabur bunga api aneka warna, tampak tak lagi peduli akan hilangnya sang Kakak yang tadi dicari-cari. Gadis berpita merah itu menatap langit takjub, sesekali berseru kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan. Kalau sudah begini, Natsu tidak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

 

Bahkan pada Atsumu, yang sejak tadi malah memperhatikan dirinya, Natsu masih terlihat tidak sadar.

 

“Atsumu-san, kembang apinya keren! Bentuknya cantik, warnanya juga!”

 

Atsumu bergumam pelan, masih tidak memperhatikan langit yang ditunjuk Natsu. Sebaliknya, ia malah memperhatikan raut wajah si gadis yang lebih muda. Bagaimana Natsu tertawa, bagaimana matanya bersilau terpana, bagaimana rona merah menghiasi pipinya saking senangnya dia…

 

Tanpa sadar, bibir Atsumu pun turut mengulum senyum.

 

Mengalihkan pandangan sejenak ke langit bertabur kembang api, Atsumu menyiapkan kamera ponselnya. Lelaki di akhir masa kepala duanya itu memejamkan sebelah mata, mulai membidik salah satu kembang api berwarna merah. Tiga kali suara _klik_ yang teredam kebisingan kemudian, ponsel kembali dimasukkan ke dalam lengan yukata. Mereka pun lanjut menonton pertunjukan kembang api, berdua di tengah kerumunan, sampai akhir pertunjukan tiba.

 

Di antara kerumunan yang mulai membubarkan diri, Atsumu (akhirnya) mengulurkan tangan pada Natsu. Senyuman yang jarang terlihat, kecuali saat sungguh-sungguh bermain voli, memunculkan diri di bibir.

 

“Waktunya pulang, Natsu-chan. Kuantar sampai rumah.”

 

Natsu terdiam sejenak.

 

Dan tersenyum lebar kemudian, dengan pipi dihiasi rona transparan sewarna pita rambutnya.

 

(berjalan bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan pulang, sambil tetap mempertahankan figur kakak ipar yang tak cocok dengan _image_ Atsumu sehari-hari, diakui Atsumu sebagai hal terberat kedua selama hidupnya)


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ujian macam apa lagi ini, hah? Buat apa aku capek-capek menahan diri kalau ternyata begini ceritanya, hah?”

Seusai mengantarkan Natsu pulang ke rumah (ia menginap di apartemen Osamu selama libur musim panas ini), Atsumu memasuki apartemennya sendiri dengan langkah gontai. Tubuh dihempaskan ke sofa hitam nan empuk, kaki kanan ditaruh di atas kaki kiri. Kedua kakinya menapak di sandaran tangan sofa yang satu, sedangkan kepalanya disandarkan ke sandaran tangan sofa yang lain. Tanpa ada minat berpindah tempat atau menyalakan televisi, ia langsung membuka galeri ponselnya, melihat-lihat foto yang ia ambil sepanjang festival tadi, dimulai dari yang paling awal diambil.

 

Foto Osamu yang menggoda kakak-beradik Hinata. Foto Osamu yang melambaikan tanda peace sambil merangkul Shoyo-kun. Foto Shoyo-kun yang diperebutkan Osamu dan Natsu (Atsumu mendengus menahan tawa melihat yang ini). Geser geser geser sampai akhirnya tiba di bagian pertunjukan kembang api.

 

Hening sejenak.

 

Lalu kemudian, Atsumu menerima kecupan keras dari layar ponsel—saking kagetnya dia melihat foto terbaru di galeri ponselnya sendiri.

 

Tadi, saat pertunjukan kembang api, memang ia _awalnya_ membidik kembang api di langit.

 

Namun kemudian, Atsumu lupa mengubah mode kamera yang sempat dipakai Osamu ber- _selfie_ ria bersama Shoyo-kun.

 

Namun kemudian, Atsumu langsung mengunci kembali ponselnya setelah menyetel kamera untuk memotret tiga kali berturut-turut secara otomatis.

 

Dan sekarang, foto terbaru di galeri ponsel Atsumu menampilkan sosok Natsu yang malah memperhatikan Atsumu dengan senyum kikuk terlukis di wajah. Diulangi—sosok Natsu yang malah memperhatikan Atsumu _dengan senyum kikuk terlukis di wajah._

 

Natsu memperhatikan Atsumu.

 

Natsu malah tidak memperhatikan kembang api, di saat Atsumu memusatkan seluruh atensinya ke langit malam.

 

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik—

 

“Oh astaga.”

 

\--Atsumu kembali tertawa. Ponsel dibiarkan tergeletak di samping kepala, kedua telapak tangan menutupi mata.

 

Ia tertawa, tertawa, dan tertawa.

 

Lalu mengerang frustasi setelahnya.

 

“Ujian macam apa lagi ini, hah? Buat apa aku capek-capek menahan diri kalau ternyata begini ceritanya, hah?”

 

**.**

**.**

 

Di kediaman pasutri Osamu-Shoyo, Natsu berulang kali membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin.

 

Sejak diantar pulang oleh Atsumu sejam yang lalu sampai sekarang, rasa panas di wajahnya ini tak kunjung menghilang sesuai harapan.

 

_Menyebalkan!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ini guilty ship saya orz Maaf kalau hawa-hawanya _shojo manga_ sekali orz orz Dengerinnya sambil dengerin playlist angst kubik sih--/janganmaso
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
